


【竹村 x 女V】午夜潮汐 Midnight Tides

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Game, The Devil Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), V commits a suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 恶魔结局未签合同支线——从荒坂空间站回到夜之城后，V只剩下了六个月的生命。随着冬天临近，她的身体状况越来越差。拜访完老友，安顿了后事后，她在一个满月夜来到了太平洲的海边。就在这时，她接到了竹村五郎打来的电话
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Kudos: 11





	【竹村 x 女V】午夜潮汐 Midnight Tides

**Author's Note:**

> *有大量私设。大概是恶魔结局没有签合同的V回到夜之城后，选择在一个月夜结束了自己的生命  
> *是刀，快跑！！又是我最喜欢的意识流，是一个很丧很丧的V……  
> *请搭配BGM：GASSHOW-illion

我建好了我的坟墓，就在城外那片墓园里。

我的坟墓没有与强尼、杰克、艾芙琳在一起，而是在那片废弃油田的另一端。自从选择相信公司后，我就不知道该怎样面对他们。强尼说得对，我当时真的选错了。

亲手挖出一个不大不小的坑，放好墓碑，我此行的任务就算完成。墓碑上有我早就想好了的墓志铭——“人世间死已不是新鲜事，而活着也不见得更为新鲜。”这么有哲理的话当然不是我的原创，而是出自俄罗斯诗人叶赛宁的一首诗【注1】。

这座坟墓里只埋着老维和米斯蒂给我做的那个子弹吊坠。我自己当然不会躺进去，比起被困在暗无天日的地底，我宁愿死在荒土的烈日下，或者太平洋午夜微凉的海水里。

事实上，后者正是我现在要做的事情。布置好我的坟墓后，我一路开到了太平洲海底隧道旁的海滩。从墓园过来并不算远，但为了再看一眼这座城市，我绕了很远的路。科罗拉多农场，日本街，我的公寓楼前，公司广场……我在夜之城出生，也注定在这里死去。我的一生如一束光在这座城闪过，然而这座不夜之城的光芒过于耀眼。我也许曾如夏日焰火绽放一瞬，但如同樱花集市里飘零的全息影像花瓣，很快便消失无痕。

竹村五郎说得不错，我的确活不过这个冬天了。刚从空间站回来时，我偶尔会乏力或头晕，但比起受relic芯片折磨的那几个月，已是好了太多。又过了两个月，我的情况急剧恶化。一天起床后我控制不住地干呕，扶着墙瘫坐在地上，我看到捂住嘴的手指上挂着丝丝血迹。

知道自己的死期是很奇妙的事情。我的钱和武器都够用了，这是我人生中头一次不用再为生计发愁。荒坂公司的人，包括竹村五郎，这段时间里都没再纠缠过我。我每天喂喂猫，开着跑车兜兜风，偶尔会接些对我来说算是举手之劳的小委托。

这样的日子是很惬意，我完全可以这样舒舒服服地过上六个月，然后在鲜花、音乐与老友的簇拥中体面地死去。可是，从荒坂空间站回来后我就总有一种感觉，我的故事已经结束了，无需再为人生的乐章平添冗余的音符。

昨天我去找了米斯蒂和老维。我把杰克的摩托留给了米斯蒂，在她那里做了一次塔罗占卜，又陪老维看了一场拳击比赛。他们一定意识到了什么，虽然他们没有说太多话，眼神也没有流露过多不舍与悲伤的情绪。

停好车，我走到海边，踏进淹到脚踝的冰冷海水。我已安顿好一切，挨个拜访了故人，除了他——竹村五郎。

海面不完全是黑色，月光凉又薄，映得海水微微发白。我记得那片灰色的海。从垃圾场出来后，和他在公路上与荒坂派来的刺客战斗时，我看到了灰色的海。天气晴朗，阳光炽烈，本该蔚蓝的海水在头痛欲裂的我眼中是浓重的灰。

后来我又与他看到了橘红色的海。执行花车祭典任务前夕，有次在太平洲搜集情报时，我和他来到了这片海滩上方的观景平台。夕阳的余晖快要燃烧殆尽，似是老者进入了人生暮年。我们为日落而来，万幸太阳还没有沉入海平面之下。

海面一望无际，他说想当自由自在的海盗船长。

上次说想当流浪者，这次又要当船长，没有想到你这么有浪漫主义情怀，我说。我落在他身上的眼神似有触感，他闻声转头，嘴角闪过一丝笑意。如同云霞掠过落日，很快就消逝了。

他说，前段时间偶然捡到一个数据条，里面存着《奥德赛》的节选。“告诉我你的国度，你的城市和胞民，使我的海船能载着你回家。”他为我背出了那段诗。后来离开荒坂空间站前，我在病房的桌子上发现了同样存有这段诗的数据条。我短暂的一生中已经有太多巧合。比起巧合，我更相信这是他有意为之。

这里离拿骚或哈瓦那并不远，只要我们愿意，完全可以立刻飞去加勒比海避世隐居。我每分每秒都想和他远走高飞，去哪里都可以，到多远的地方也无所谓。可是现实的引力太过沉重，把我们禁锢在了这里。

他利用我逃脱自己的困境，却又把我关进了一座无形的监牢。Relic令我失去健康，令我和他相遇，也让我失去了上帝般自由的心灵。两个被自己的责任与立场绑架终生的人，除了在试图分离时撕扯得鲜血淋漓，简直没有别的出路。

这个向往大海的男人同样也崇尚秩序与忠诚，我深知，他不会日日与我共赏夕阳西下时的壮丽。他握住我的手，仿佛是捞起一条迷途的美人鱼。人鱼的泪水始终与大海同色，直到化作泡沫，也无法与陆地上的王子团聚。我们始终是两个世界的人，若不是那次意外，一生都不会有任何交集。

海水越涨越高，我又朝深水处走了几步。一些顽强的星星突破了月光与灯光的封锁，点缀着漆黑的夜幕。点点星光让我我想起五郎讲的，他幼时在日本见过的，夜里漂在海面上的花灯。海啸时铺天盖地的巨浪吞噬万千生灵，海潮褪去后，人们在肮脏的海水中放下花灯，为逝者唱起镇魂曲。那是一种怎样的景象？我想象不出。他出生在第四次公司战争时期，比我年长数十岁。不像始终生长在赛博时代的我，他身上有着不少旧世界的痕迹。

我又开始咳血。本想取出纸巾擦掉手上与嘴角的血迹，不料却从衣兜里摸出了一个瓶盖。准确地说，是我们喝过的一瓶日本威士忌的瓶盖。从荒坂空间站回来后我的记忆退化了太多，我已记不起我们是在哪里喝掉了那瓶酒，我又是何时把这个瓶盖装进了衣兜。直到现在，我家里还有很多他的东西。衣柜里有他一件染血的衬衫，他送我的那把信玄冲锋枪也还在我的武器库里，我一直舍不得用它。

海水麻痹了我的感官，我感觉不到刺痛，更感不到寒冷。我走到海水更深处，水已漫到了我的脖子。只要我放空思绪，再向前一步，就会彻底被海水吞没。

就在这时，我接到了他打来的电话。

从303号房中救下他后不久，我在一个新的藏身点里找到了他。当时我已决定相信荒坂，便顺水推舟，与他共度了一段平静美好又自欺欺人的时光。我们一再推迟面对终局的日期，用拥抱与亲吻徒劳地弥合我们之间的分歧。荒坂空间站一别后，我本想删掉他的联系方式，但不知道为什么，我始终下不了决心。那是我这一生中最懦弱的时刻。也许潜意识里，我还不想斩断我们之间的羁绊。

我接通了电话，听到他说他来了夜之城，要帮荒坂三郎处理一些事情。他约我在来生酒吧见面，说有事想要和我谈谈。

听到他的声音，我本想笑一笑，却不自觉地流下了眼泪。我先让他听到我的心跳，然后是潮水的声音。来找我吧，我答道，在一个我们都知道的地方。

我告诉他，我早已给了他访问我家的权限。我只希望他能照顾好我的猫，记得他在夜之城里始终有一座庇护所。

V，你在哪里？你要干什么？他焦急地在电话那头大喊。听到他的声音，我却只是笑。月亮沉到了海面以下，星星也熄灭了。我面向大海，身后是无尽的时间。波涛间似有歌声，诡异空灵又轻柔。我跟随塞壬的呼唤，沉入海底。

我的传说到此为止。

我想起了在荒坂工业园天台上时，五郎讲过，猫灵会带回死去之人的灵魂。人间的苦难太过深重，如果来生能化作一只猫，我还是很愿意回到这个世界。

“别难过……下次再遇到猫灵，记得向她问好。”意识消散前，我试图挤出一个微笑，竭尽全力说出了这句话。

我想他一定听到了。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】出自俄罗斯诗人叶赛宁的绝笔诗，《再见了，我的朋友，再见……》
> 
> 全诗是这样：
> 
> 再见了，我的朋友，再见，  
> 亲爱的，你在我的心间。  
> 命中注定的这一次分别  
> 昭示着未来的再次相见。
> 
> 再见了，不用握手和赠言，  
> 也别紧锁眉头，暗自伤感——  
> 人生在世难免一死，  
> 活着当然也并不新鲜。


End file.
